


Good Morning

by Soumaaaa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Is Idia a demi-god?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soumaaaa/pseuds/Soumaaaa
Summary: Idia, Azul, and their morning.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 28





	Good Morning

Azul awoke to his boyfriend hunched over in his gaming chair. Likely grinding for some time-limited event in one of the countless games he played, thought Azul. Noticing Idia’s hoodie was draped over his back, Azul slightly reddened at Idia’s little indulgence.  
“Good morning, Idia,” yawned Azul.  
No reply came back from the demi-god.  
No matter.  
Sitting upon his knees, Azul stretched his back in an elegant arch and got out of bed while adjusting Idia’s hoodie so it could stay draped across his otherwise bare shoulders.  
He slowly walked over towards Idia’s gaming chair. Closing in on his distracted boyfriend, he began running his fingers through the glowing hair with idle hands. He ran his fingers upwards until he reached his scalp enjoying the gentle warmth. He then leisurely moved his hands down Idia’s hair and towards his shoulders. Moving his body towards the chair, he wrapped his arms around Idia’s hunched shoulders and placed his head on top of the unruly flaming head.  
Continuing to enjoy the warmth and glow of the hair, Azul hummed quietly to himself.  
Idia was still lost in his grind as expected. Azul smirked at his boyfriend’s seeming indifference.  
Azul began moving his hands lower, beginning to slip his hands into the black tank top, when the head below him tilted upwards. Azul moved back so he could see Idia’s face.  
Smiling eyes greeted him.  
“Good morning, Azul”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More IdiAzu food!


End file.
